Written in the stars
by Blackthornx
Summary: Tornwhisker has told Rosefur about a prophecy, and she doesn't believe it. What will the consequences of this prophecy be?
1. Chapter 1

A\N: This chapter is very short, and it sucks, I can admit that.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. All the credit goes to her.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Prophecy

Rosefur padded swiftly into the warriors' den. 2 moons ago, she'd received her warrior name. Now she was a warrior. She often had led patrols around their borders. She was a strong warrior in ShadowClan. Her apprentice, Ghostpaw, was jumping around. He could hardly wait to learn how to fight. "Can we go now?" He asked, unable to keep still. "Yes. Let's go." She replied. They padded up the trail towards the RiverClan border. "Ugh, why do RiverClan cats always smell like fish?" Ghostpaw asked, while scrunching up his nose to avoid the fishy stench.

When they got to their hunting spot, Rosefur sat down. "Okay, Ghostpaw, show me your hunter's crouch. Make sure you are as quiet as a mouse." Rosefur said. Ghostpaw crouched, his tail barely touching the ground. He moved slowly and swiftly. He pounced of the ground, took a flying leap, and crashed into a tree. "Ghostpaw, are you okay?" She questioned, while running to her apprentice. Ghostpaw gave a slight moan. "I-I think so." He stuttered, trying desperately to get up. "I don't think you can get up." Rosefur determined. "I'll carry you home" She added. She took Ghostpaw by the scruff of his neck and carried him slowly back to the ShadowClan camp.

"What happened?" Tornwhisker, the ShadowClan medicine cat questioned, checking Ghostpaw for severe injuries. "He was practicing his hunter's crouch. He took a flying leap and crashed into a tree." Rosefur explained. "That'll teach him not to leap towards a tree." Tornwhisker said. "I'll give him some poppyseeds to help him sleep. He doesn't have any major head injuries." He added. "Thank you, Tornwhisker. " Rosefur dipped her head, and starting padding out of the Medicine den. "Wait, Rosefur!" Tornwhisker called after her. She went back into the Medicine den. "You will fall in love with a tom, which is not in this clan but that you have already met before." Tornwhisker said. "Tornwhisker, what do you mean by-"Tornwhisker raised his tail to silence her. "You must choose the right path, Rosefur. StarClan visited me in a dream and told me about your prophecy." He said. Rosefur padded out of the Medicine clearing, and into the warriors' den. What did Tornwhisker mean by choosing the right path? The question stuck to her mind. She had to find an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Ghostpaw still hadn't recovered. Rosefur was worried he wouldn't survive. Leafbare was on its way. There would soon be snow. She padded up to the ShadowClan deputy, Snakebite. "Snakebite, can I go patrol Snakerocks?" She asked. "And do I have to be accompanied by other warriors?" she added. "Well, if you are perfectly fine with going to Snakerocks alone, then you can. Just be careful of the poisonous adders and snakes. "Snakebite said. Rosefur padded up the path that leaded to Snakerocks. When she reached Snakerocks, she padded slowly down the path, searching the ground for snakes and adders.

She smelled RiverClan scent. The fishy stench was fresh. "Why would RiverClan cats be here? They usually go to Sunningrocks to try to take it back from ThunderClan." She thought. Suddenly, she saw a dark red pelt. It was Stormblaze, RiverClan's deputy. She padded past Stormblaze, who was busy fighting an adder. He quickly caught up to her. "So why are you here?" He asked. "I was about to ask the same thing." She snapped back. "Okay, you don't need to snap. I was over here hunting." He said. "This is ShadowClan territory. I am patrolling Snakerocks." She said. She tackled him, pinning him to the ground with her powerful paws. "Get off of me!" He yowled. "Make me, fish-breath." She snapped. He threw her off. She slammed into a tree, and was instantly knocked unconscious. "Oh, StarClan what have I done?" Stormblaze cursed. He ran over, checked her for any injuries, made a nest in an oak tree and laid her down in it. He raced to the river, got some moss, soaked it in water and carried it back to the nest. He squeezed the water out onto her face. She woke up. "W-where am I?" She asked.

"You are at Snakerocks. You were knocked unconscious." Stormblaze replied. "Y-you saved me…but you are a RiverClan cat..." Rosefur stuttered. Stormblaze laid down and wrapped his tail around her. A cold wind blew. They curled up together, shielding themselves from the icy cold wind. "I love you, Rosefur. I will never leave you." He said. "I love you too, Stormblaze. We were meant to be together." Rosefur replied. She buried her head in his fur. They both fell asleep.

In the morning, the sun was up. Its bright yellow rays covered by a few clouds. Rosefur sprang up. She knew what time it was. "Oh no! Stormblaze, wake up! The ShadowClan dawn patrol will catch us!" She nudged him. He woke up, stretched, and stood up. "Ok. That means I have to hurry back to camp as well. I need to organize the patrols." He yawned. "Bye, Rosefur! Meet me here again tonight, ok?" He licked her ear before padding off towards the RiverClan camp. Rosefur padded down the trail towards her own camp. Would the others know she'd been gone?

She scanned the warriors' den. They were all still asleep. She quickly curled up into her nest, and pretended to be asleep. Yarrowfang, one of the new warriors, woke up. "Rosefur, where were you last night?" She questioned. Yarrowfang must've heard her. "I was out late hunting." She made an excuse. "Well, you missed the clan meeting. Phantomstar said he was worried about Ghostpaw. He's gotten worse, you know." Yarrowfang said. "Well, I'm going to go to the fresh-kill pile. She added before padding out of the warriors' den. Rosefur's eyes widened in shock. She had completely forgotten about Ghostpaw! She raced out of the warriors' den, nearly waking up every cat who was still asleep. She got to the medicine clearing. Tornwhisker was gathering herbs in the woods. She went into the Medicine Den. Ghostpaw lifted his head. "hello, Rosefur. I knew you'd come" He said, barely managing to speak. "Hush, Ghostpaw, you need to rest." She said, while fighting back tears. "I want to go train with you.." He said. He tried to get up, but collapsed. "You need your rest." She said softly. "Rosefur, will you sing to me?" Ghostpaw asked. "Of course." She replied. She began to sing a song a queen would sing to an injured kit.

_Hush little warrior, rest your head_

_StarClan will watch over you_

_Hunt with the warriors in your dreams_

_And StarClan will grant you safety_

Ghostpaw closed his eyes.

"I'm going to hunt with them forever" He said.

Rosefur burst into tears.

Ghostpaw drew one last breath, before silently passing away.


	3. Chapter 3

The warriors prepared Ghostpaw's body for vigil. The queens lined his body with lavender. "Rosefur, would you like to sit vigil?" One of the queens asked. "I'm going to Snakerocks tonight, but I will sit vigil." She said.

Later that night, she went to Snakerocks. Stormblaze sat up in an oak tree, his dark red pelt shining in the moonlight. Stormblaze jumped down from the tree. "Hi Rosefur." He greeted her. Rosefur cried. "Rosefur, what's wrong?" He asked. She buried her head in his fur. "My apprentice is dead." She said. Stormblaze's fur was wet with tears. He licked her ear affectionately. "Don't cry, Rosefur. You'll see him again one day. Maybe in your dreams, too." He said. "I'm going to sit vigil. Will you sit vigil with me?" She asked. "Of course, Rosefur." He said calmly.

The next morning, she padded back to camp. "May I ask what you were doing at Snakerocks?" Phantomstar asked. Rosefur jumped in surprise. "I wanted to be alone, so I could remember Ghostpaw in silence." She made an excuse. She hoped Phantomstar believed her. "Ok." He replied.

"Snakebite, have you noticed how Rosefur has been going to Snakerocks a lot lately?" He questioned. "Yes, Phantomstar, she's been going to Snakerocks almost every night. The warriors hardly ever see her in the warriors' den." He replied. "Well, could you send a cat to spy on her?" Phantomstar asked. "Well, Phantomstar, I don't think you should. Spying on her is wrong. Besides, you don't have much evidence that she's been doing anything wrong. You should wait until you have more evidence." He said. "Well, I guess you're right. " Phantomstar said. "I should wait until I have more evidence." He added. Snakebite padded out of Phantomstar's den, wondering if Rosefur was really doing something wrong.

Rosefur went to Snakerocks that night, feeling tired and sore. She'd been hunting and doing border patrols all day. She could hardly wait to see Stormblaze. When she'd arrived at Snakerocks, Stormblaze wasn't there. She'd figured he was late. She waited for him behind an oak tree. When she saw him padding down the path, she jumped out and pounced on him. He laughed. Stormblaze gently nudged her off. "Hi Rosefur. Sorry I was late. I had to organize some patrols." He apologized. "That's ok. I was practically late myself. I had to make an excuse just to come here." She replied. "You look tired." He said, looking at the tired expression on her face. "I was hunting all day. I wanted to make up for the hunting patrols I'd missed." She said, yawning. "I'll make a nest for you if you want." Stormblaze offered. "Ok. Thanks, Stormblaze." She said. Stormblaze went off to gather moss and bracken. She found an abandoned fox den. She'd cleared it out, then waited for Stormblaze. When Stormblaze came back, his mouth was full of moss, and he was carrying some bracken underneath his chin. Rosefur helped him make the nest. When they were done, Rosefur collapsed in the nest. Stormblaze curled up beside her. "Goodnight, Rosefur." Stormblaze said, yawning. "Goodnight, Stormblaze." Rosefur replied. They both fell fast asleep.

A moon later, Rosefur padded into the warriors' den, feeling tired and sick. Her weight had been increasing rapidly. She didn't know what was happening to her. One of the senior warriors, Moonwhisker, noticed how sick she was. "Rosefur! Are you okay?" Moonwhisker asked, panicking. "Someone go get Tornwhisker!" She yowled. All the warriors swarmed around the warriors' den, blocking the path. "Coming through!" Tornwhisker yowled. All the cats moved back. By the time Tornwhisker got into the warriors' den, Rosefur was vomiting excessively. "Rosefur, I need you to try and stop vomiting." He asked softly. But she couldn't stop. "Someone get me some moss soaked in water!" He yowled. "I will!" Moonwhisker replied, dashing off to retrieve the moss. Rosefur finally stopped vomiting. She gave a slight moan. Before anyone could say or do anything, She passed out. Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosefur woke up. For a few heartbeats, everything was blurry. She blinked. She could see Tornwhisker, leaning over her. "Rosefur! you're awake! You shouldn't try moving, your kits are due any day now." Tornwhisker said. But Rosefur didn't care. She wanted Stormblaze. She wanted to be with him forever. She sprang up, and bolted out of the nursery. She hoped he would be across the river fishing. "where is she going? Send a patrol!". Snakebite yowled. A patrol was sent. Rosefur kept running. The patrol was practically running at her heels. She sprang up into a tree when the patrol wasn't looking, masking her scent with leaves. She waited until the patrol went around the corner of Snakerocks. With the little strength she had left, she jumped out of the tree. She stumbled to the river, looking for Stormblaze. Suddenly, she spotted him fishing alone. She yowled. "Rosefur? Is that you?" He asked. Rosefur fainted. He swam quickly across the river. He plopped down beside Rosefur. "Rosefur!" he yowled. "Rosefur!" He yowled louder. Rosefur moaned. " Stormblaze?" She wailed. "Stormblaze!" She wailed again. She was confused. "I'm right here." Stormblaze said softly. "Come on, let's go up into that oak tree. The hole goes all the way up the tree, and there are little planks of wood that we can lie on." He added. He carried her up into the tree on his back, laying her down on one of the wood planks. He sat down beside her, watching her as she slept.

Rosefur woke up. As soon as she opened her eyes, Stormblaze spoke. "you can speak but not too loudly. All the ShadowClan patrols,even the leader are out looking for you. The oak tree masks our scents, but it doesn't mask our voices." He explained. "what are we going to do? You'll be killed!" Rosefur wailed. "no I won't be. You are going to come to RiverClan. you'll be safer there." he said. "I'll come to RiverClan, but the ShadowClan warriors will know it's me." Rosefur explained. "no they won't. From now on, you will be Sky, a stray. Your pelt can turn a different color if you roll in twoleg dye. It would be best if you rolled in permanent dye." he said. "well where am I going to get dye?" She asked. Stormblaze rolled the dye to her. "spill it and roll in it. He instructed. She rolled in the dye. Her pelt turned dark red. There! now roll in the flowers, It'll change your scent." He instructed. She rolled in the flowers, letting her fur absorb the sweet scent. there! I'll introduce you to

RiverClan." StormBlaze said. They sprang out of the tree and dashed around the river to the RiverClan border.


	5. Chapter 5

Stormblaze and Sky padded into the RiverClan camp. The warriors glanced curiously at Sky, wondering why a stray would come into camp with the RiverClan deputy.

"Stormblaze, who is she?" Sandstar, the RiverClan leader asked. "this is Sky. She's my mate, and her kits are due any day now." He explained. "Go get Salmontail!" Sandstar yowled. "Well, she isn't a kittypet, rogue or loner. So she is welcome in RiverClan." Sandstar said. Sky, from this moment on you'll be known as Skyflower. Serve your clan well. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty. Sandstar said.

A week later, Skyflower was in the nursery. She'd been kitting since dawn. Stormblaze watched worryingly as his mate continued to moan in pain. Salmontail gave her moss soaked in water. She lapped up the water weakly. She winced as she felt another contraction. A kit plopped down onto the moss. "great job! Two more to go!" Salmontail encouraged. Two more kits plopped down on the moss almost instantly. "what should we call them?" Skyflower asked Stormblaze. "the two toms will be Troutkit and Reedkit. The she-cat will be Mistkit." Stormblaze decided. "Those are wonderful names." Skyflower said tiredly. She laid on her side to let the kits feed. "I can tell that Reedkit is the weakest. Mistkit is the strongest." Skyflower said. "How can you tell?" Stormblaze asked."I can tell by how strong they feed.


	6. Chapter 7

"Mistypaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Mistyfur. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty. Serve your clan well." Sandstar yowled. "I would also like to recongnize two new apprentices. Troutkit and Reedkit, I believe it is time for you to be apprentices." Sandstar called the two young cats up to Highrock. "Troutkit, from this moment on you shall be known as Troutpaw." Sandstar's gaze flicked over to Mistyfur. "Your mentor will be Mistyfur. I trust your sister will teach you well." Sandstar continued. "Reedkit, from this moment on you shall be known as Reedpaw. Your mentor will be Stonetail, since the other warriors all have apprentices of their own already." He finished. "I would also like to add that I am down to my last life. Stormblaze, you will soon have to lead this clan. So, I will begin by taking you to the Moonstone so you may share dreams will StarClan." He said, while staring at his deputy.

Mistyfur went into the apprentices' den. "Troutpaw, come. we need to start training. Stonetail and Reedpaw will accompany us as well." She said, nudging the young apprentice. "Ok. Let's go!" Troutpaw yowled exitedly. "shh! we don't need to wake the whole camp." Mistyfur whispered. "Come on, Stonetail and Reedpaw are waiting for us." She said, padding quietly out of the apprentices' den.

They went training in the same wooded area Stonetail used to take Mistyfur training in. "Troutpaw, if Reedpaw tries to pounce on you, throw him off with your hind paws." Mistyfur instructed. Troutpaw laid on his back. Reedpaw tried to pounce on him, but Troutpaw, doing as he was told, threw him off with his hind paws, claws sheathed.

"Good job!" Mistyfur praised her apprentice. "Why don't you take a break while I go talk with Stonetail." Mistyfur suggested. "Ok!" The two apprentices yowled. Mistyfur padded up to Stonetail, who was observing the two apprentices. "Stonetail, do you want to go for a walk?" Mistyfur asked. "Sure." He replied. The two cats padded down the path. Stonetail stopped. Mistyfur was wondering why. "I have a thorn stuck in my paw." Stonetail explained. "Hold up your paw, I'll get it out." She said. Stonetail held out his paw. Mistyfur grasped the thorn with her teeth and pulled it out. She fell back. Stonetail purred in amusement. "Don't purr at me!" She yowled. Stonetail helped her up. Mistyfur stared into his eyes. "I've wanted to admit this for moons, Mistyfur." He said. "Admit what?" She asked. "I love you, Mistyfur." He said, lowering his head in embarassment. "I love you too" She admitted. "I just didn't feel comfortable telling you." She added. For a few heartbeats, everything was silent. Stonetail wapped his tail around her, absorbing her sweet scent. She nuzzled him. "I don't care if our parents disagree. We're warriors now and it's our choice." She said.

Troutpaw and Reedpaw were getting worried. Their mentors hadn't come back yet. "Come on, Reedpaw, let's go find our mentors! I can't wait to start hunting!" Troutpaw yowled. They raced down the trail, eager to restart their training session. "Mistyfur?" Troutpaw asked. Mistyfur whirled around to see her apprentice staring at her, his amber eyes wide. "Oh, hi Troutpaw! We were just about to restart the session." She fibbed. "Wait until we tell Skyflower and Stormblaze!" Reedpaw exclaimed. They ran down the trail towards the RiverClan camp. "No!" Mistyfur wailed. "Come on, Stonetail, we have to beat them to camp." Mistyfur yowled. They raced down the trail, passing Reedpaw and Troutpaw as they ran. But, what they didn't know is that Reedpaw and Troutpaw were taking the shortcut.

When they were padding into the camp entrance, they saw Reedpaw and Troutpaw talking to Skyflower and Stormblaze. Stormblaze spotted them. "Quick, into the warriors' den!" Mistyfur whispered. They dashed into the warriors' den, hoping Stormblaze hadn't seen where they'd gone. They curled up together in the far corner of the warriors' den. "Mistyfur! You have some explaining to do." Stormblaze yowled. "We know you're in the warriors' den!" Reedpaw yowled. Mistyfur started to cry. Stormblaze and the others padded into the warriors' den, spotting Mistyfur and Stonetail in the far corner. Stormblaze padded over. He ripped Mistyfur away from Stonetail. "What in StarClan do you think you're doing?" He yowled. Mistyfur didn't reply. "Let them be, Stormblaze." Skyflower said calmly. "Why? They are too young!" He yowled. "I said let them be!" She yowled. "We were the exact same age when we became mates!" She yowled. "I don't trust Stonetail!" He growled.


	7. Chapter 8

"I'm not going to tell you why I don't trust Stonetail. Because you'll argue." Stormblaze snarled. "Stormblaze, don't you remember when you and I became mates? We were the exact same age." Skyflower said calmly. "And remember when I was expecting kits, and you took me into RiverClan? I'm surprised Mistyfur,Reedpaw and Troutpaw don't know. " She said, putting her tail on Stormblaze's shoulder. Stormblaze thought of those times. He gazed into her amber eyes. "I'm sorry I ever got you into this mess." He apologized. "It's alright, Stormblaze. I'm happy, being here in RiverClan." Skyflower said. Mistyfur smiled. "Come on, let's give Skyflower and Stormblaze a moment alone." She padded out of the warriors' den.

The next day, Sandstar had lost his last life. Stormblaze had went to the Moonstone with Skyflower, leaving Salmontail in charge. When Stormblaze padded up to the Moonstone, he waited for his StarClan ancestors to give him his nine lives. When the StarClan cats came, he was overwhelmed. The cat who gave him his first life was Sandstar. "With this life I give you compassion. Follow your heart more than your mind." A bolt of energy seared through Stormblaze. He winced. Sandstar stepped back, and was replaced by Rainclaw. "With this life, I give you endurance. Use it to keep going, even if all energy and hope has left you." Stormblaze's body ached with agonizing pain. He endured it. Next was Otterface. "With this life I give you humor. Use it to lighten the spirits of your clanmates, even in the darkest of times." Otterface stepped back. Next was Brightwish. "With this life I give you hope. Even when all hope seems lost, it will be there, waiting for you." She stepped back, and was replaced by Cloudfang. "With this life I give you courage. Use it to lead your clanmates through even the toughest of times." Next was Yarrowfur. "With this life I give you patience. You will need it." Bluewhisker was next. "With this life I give you trust. Believe in your clan and yourself." A familiar scent lingered in the air. Snowfoot, his mother, padded up to him, pressing her muzzle to his head. "With this life I give you love. Use it to cherish your clanmates for as long as you live." Snowfoot's soft tail brushed against his fur. "I missed you, mom. I never wanted you to die." Stormblaze wailed. "Stormblaze, I will always be here for you. You have a mate that will love and take care of you, just as I have done." She nuzzled him before stepping back to join the others. His last life was given to him by Skyflower's mother, Shadowheart. "With this life I give you pride, so that you know your own worth and the worth of your clan." Stormblaze shivered. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter. I know she will be well loved by you." Stormstar woke up. Skyflower was sleeping beside him. He nudged her. "Come on, let's get back to camp." When they got back to camp, Stormstar chose his deputy. "Stonetail, I would like for you to be my deputy. I realize that you will take care of my daughter, and one day, this clan as well." Stormstar pressed his muzzle to Stonetail's head. "I will never regret my choice." He whispered into Stonetail's


	8. Chapter 9

Mistyfur yawned. She was in the nursery, a moon away from having Stonetail's kits. Troutpaw's and Reedpaw's warrior ceremonies were today, and she couldn't miss them. She began to groom her soft light grey fur. She had become cranky. Everytime something went wrong she'd panick, and if some cat stepped on her tail she'd lose her temper. The only cat she wasn't cranky around was Stonetail. Although he couldn't really visit her all the time. He had patrols to organize. He had become very protective around Mistyfur. Stonetail padded into the nursery. Mistyfur looked up. Stonetail didn't look very happy. "What's wrong, Stonetail?" She asked, worried. "ShadowClan wants to invade our camp. They've been stalking our warriors and walking into RiverClan territory. Stormstar says all queens, elders and kits must stay in their dens. Skyflower's gonna stay in here with you, okay?" Stonetail reassured her. She nuzzled him."But you'll get hurt!" She wailed. "No I won't. I promise." Stonetail said. "When are they attacking?" Mistyfur questioned. "Stormstar overheard they are attacking late tonight." Stonetail replied.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" Stormstar yowled. Stonetail padded out of the nursery, Mistyfur padding out close behind. Troutpaw and Reedpaw were sitting beside eachother at the base of Highrock. All the other cats left a space between them and the two apprentices. Mistyfur sat beside Stonetail. "Leafbare was tough, but Newleaf will bring plentiful prey." Stormstar yowled. His gaze flicked over to Mistyfur. "And it also brings new kits." All the cats stared at Mistyfur. Stonetail held his head high proudly. "ShadowClan is going to invade RiverClan tonight. I order all elders, queens and kits to stay in their dens. The cats who will be participating are Stonetail, Featherwish, Shellclaw,Mintfur, Troutpaw,Reedpaw and myself." He continued. "I would like to recongnize two new warriors today." He stared at Troutpaw and Reedpaw. "Troutpaw and Reedpaw, I believe it is time for you to become warriors." He yowled. Troutpaw and Reedpaw padded exitedly up to Highrock. "Troutpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Troutclaw. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty. Serve your clan well." Stormstar pressed his muzzle to Troutclaw's head. Troutclaw licked his shoulder, then stepped back. "Reedpaw, from this moment on, you'll be known as Reedfur. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty. Serve your clan well." Stormstar pressed his muzzle to Reedfur's head. Reedfur licked his shoulder, then stepped back to join his brother. "Reedfur! Troutclaw!" The clan yowled their names with pride.

Later that night, ShadowClan was advancing on RiverClan territory to attack them. Snakestar scrunched up his nose, trying to avoid the fishy stench. "ShadowClan, attack!" Snakestar yowled. Stormstar launched himself at the ShadowClan leader, hissing and clawing at his face. Stonetail noticed that Adderclaw, the ShadowClan deputy, was trying to get into the nursery. He lunged at him, knocking him off balance. But Adderclaw managed to rake his claws across his side. Stormtail yowled in pain. Blood poured out of the wound. "ShadowClan, retreat!" Snakestar yowled. All the ShadowClan warriors retreated. Stonetail stumbled into the nursery, collapsing beside Mistyfur. Mistyfur wailed. "Stonetail!" She pressed her muzzle to his head. Mistyfur started licking the blood of his fur, making sure all of it was gone. She groomed his fur, removing all the dirt and twigs. "You promised me you wouldn't get hurt." She wailed. "I stopped Adderclaw from entering the nursery because I knew you'd be killed. I didn't want you to die." Stonetail whispered. He was barely able to speak. "please don't die..." Mistyfur whispered.


	9. Chapter 10

A\N: It's been months since I've continued this story. I was planning on stopping the story where I'd left off, but I decided I was going to write one or two more chapters. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

It had been a moon since Mistyfur's mate, Stonetail had died. She'd been grieving ever since. Mistyfur had given birth to his kits; Otterkit, a dark brown she-cat, Shellkit, a white she-cat with gray patches, Cinderkit, a gray she-cat, and Stonekit, a dark-gray tom. She wanted her only son to have his father's name, so she'd be able to remember him always.

"Mommy, can we go explore?" Stonekit asked, his yellow eyes shining. "Yes, you can. But be careful! You're not allowed to go outside the camp." Mistyfur said as her kits padded out of the nursery.

Skyflower padded into the nursery, a trout hanging from her jaws. She dropped it in front of Mistyfur, who was watching Stonekit play outside the nursery. "He reminds you of him doesn't he?" Skyflower's voice startled her. "What? who?" Mistyfur asked, confused. "Stonekit reminds you of Stonetail?" Skyflower asked. "Yes, he does." Mistyfur replied, sighing. "I just wish he wouldn't have died..." She said, her eyes starting to fill with tears. She could remember the heartbreaking moment like it was yesterday.

_Stonetail collapsed in the nursery, blood pouring from his wounds. Mistyfur wailed. "Please don't die!" _

_"Mistyfur, promise me you'll take care of our kits..." Stonetail's voice was getting weaker and weaker. It was becoming more difficult for him to breathe._

_Mistyfur curled up next to him, burying her muzzle in his fur. "I love you, Stonetail."_

_"I...love you too..." _

_A heartbeat later, Stonetail's body was still. _

_Mistyfur gave a low wail, burying her muzzle into his fur, crying as hard as she could. Stormstar padded into the nursery. _

_Mistyfur looked up. She sprang to her paws,and stood between Stonetail's lifeless body and Stormstar,growling. Skyflower _

_led Stormstar away from the nursery. "It's alright, let her grieve."_


End file.
